Four Guys, One Mattress
by shecat105
Summary: bitch i cannot begin to tell you how not safe for work this is


Kyle smirked as he gazed over his three friends. Each one securely restrained, completely naked. All that skin before him, just begging for his touch.

Kyle took a large swig of water from a bottle to make sure his mouth was wet. Kneeling in the center, Kyle hummed in thought, wondering who deserved his mouth first. Certainly not Eric. He wasn't getting his balls sucked for a long time yet, despite Kyle's mouth gaping at the thought. No, it was between Stan and Kenny. Kyle examined the unconscious faces, hair fallen over their features. While Stan had a naturally attractive face, it just didn't work without the deep blue eyes penetrating your soul. Kenny on the other hand had the messy locks and chiseled jaw of a god. It was no wonder the dude always had chicks drooling at him.

Kyle was decided. He shifted to face Kenny, his arms reaching out to grasp Eric and Stan's shafts. As he wet his lips, he began pumping the cocks in his hands. The sizes differed quite a bit, Eric's being thicker and Stan's being longer, but he didn't mind. His tongue shot out to lick Kenny's dick. The salty dried sweat tingled. Kyle gave it a few more wet licks before taking it between his lips.

As he worked he could feel the cocks around him stiffening, growing to his delight. A groan came from his right. He felt the body under his hand attempt to move.

"The fuck?" came Stan's husked voice. Kyle ignored it, instead working the cocks harder. Stan moaned before he realized his position, "The fuck? Kyle? The hell are you doing!"

Kyle's eyes shifted to the side to see his best friend blushing heavily. Oh how sweet it was. Their eyes locked for a moment, each second another stroke and lick to harden each dick.

Stan shook his head, trying to struggle free, "What the hell, Ky-" the final syllable was lost in a throw of pleasure as Kyle's thumb ran over the tip of Stan's dick, caressing the area's sensitive nerves.

Kenny's cock twitched as the blond awoke, giving in to the pleasures instantly. Kyle looked up to see eyelashes flutter over crystal blue eyes. They rested on Kyle and a wicked grin spread across Kenny's face.

"I knew you were a fucking whore, Kyle."

"Kenny!" Stan objected. The outburst shot Eric from his own sleep, groaning loudly at the sudden pleasures.

"Whaaat?" Kenny drawled to his left, "Have you seen him eyeing us all the last two weeks?"

"What the fuck?" Eric voiced, his eyes unable to tear away from Kyle's lips.

Stan blushed harder, clearly trying to keep his pleasure hidden, "No! I-Kyle!"

The redhead popped his lips off Kenny, satisfied that all his friends were awake. He stood and stalked out the little circle, strolling around the circumference.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric demanded, looking from each man to the next before latching his eyes onto Kyle's red lips.

"Kenny is right," Kyle admitted, seeing the snarky grin the blond gave Stan, "But it's been much longer than two weeks. I've had this planned for almost a year now. I just had to make sure all the pieces were in their proper places."

Kyle paused behind Stan, very aware of the eyes on him, "I had to be sure Stan wasn't occupied with Wendy." The Jew shuffled further, pausing again behind Eric, "That Cartman really was gay and not trying to get something he wanted. Even though it was totally me from the start." Eric growled at him, triggering a lustful smirk. "And Kenny...well he was the easy one. But so gullible." Kenny bent his head back to visibly question the ginger. "I asked you straight up what you thought everyone of us liked and all I had to tell you was I wanted to humor you."

Stan and Eric glared at Kenny. The blond shrugged apologetically.

Kyle continued to circle the boys, his fingers ghosting over their shoulders, "Now I have you all for myself. That's what tonight is about." Kyle leaned into Eric from behind, his breath tickling his ear, "I'm going to ruin you all for everyone else." The ginger's tongue shot out and claimed Eric's earlobe, sucking on it until the boy shuddered beneath him.

Stan shook his head in disbelief, "You said you weren't interested in dating anyone."

"I'm not," Kyle purred over Eric's shoulder, his eyes bright with calm intent as they pierced into Stan's.

"Then what the hell is this?" the boy screeched, pulling against the soft rope at his ankles.

Kyle straightened, his expression never changing as he reentered the circle to stand before his best friend. He leaned forward, sticking his ass out for his other friends to occupy themselves with. "Stan. I know this is going to be hard at first. But trust me when I say I have everything under control and this entire endeavor is for the benefit of all of us."

Stan frowned, unconvinced, "What the hell ever made you think I'd want to have sex with you? Let alone in front of Kenny and Cartman?"

Kyle grinned playfully, "Oh, you didn't think after all those sleepovers I never noticed you staying awake long enough to think I'd fallen asleep to cuddle me? And you blamed it on Wendy dreams."

Stan flushed deep red, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. Kyle's gaze flicked down to the bobbing apple and dived for it, licking and suckling it until he could no longer hear Stan's attempts to breathe. Slipping away, the redhead examined his attack, prideful of the red and blue mark he had left behind.

"Any further questions?"

Stan panted beneath him, his confused eyes searching for a hold in the green depths, "You're a virgin..."

Kyle blinked, unsurprised, "Yes, but like I said, had this planned for a year. I've taken the precautions for myself."

"Are you going to show us those precautions or are you just going to chat up Stan all night?" Kenny teased, bringing a lustful smirk back into the Jew's lips.

Kyle parted with Stan and turned to Kenny, lifting a leg to place his foot on the edge of the seat, the fibers of his sock barely tickling the others half erect penis.

"Oh, definitely not talking all night with anyone. I do need to make sure everyone is on the same page, though." He pulled away slowly from Kenny's reaching hips, giving him a wink of promise.

Lastly, he turned again to Eric, suspicious and scared. Kyle sat himself on Eric's thick lap, jeans scratching the soft skin. Fingers reached up to stroke a cheek softly. Eric recoiled from the gentle touch. Kyle said nothing as his other hand guided the brunet's face back to him, cupping each side with delicate fingers. He grazed his lips over Eric's slowly, allowing him to relax under the warmth. The redhead deepened his kisses until Eric reciprocated. As soon as those lips grew in confidence, Kyle drew away, leaving the heavy boy wanting more.

"It's a little warm in here, don't you guys think?" Kyle reached behind his head and pulled on his T-shirt, bringing it up over his head with calculating pace. He threw the article across the room. "That's a little better. Now," leafy eyes met sky, crystal, and earth, circling the three once more, "I do need all of us to be on the same page. I have planned the whole night. You are all restrained to keep to my plans, and to keep you in place as I... fulfil my plans."

"Kyle, seriously, this isn't funny," Stan insisted, halting Kyle's pacing, "Okay, I'll admit, I've thought about it... us. But we are best friends. I never wanted anything more."

"Don't lie to me, Stan," the redhead interrupted, "I know you better than you know yourself. This is the only way to solve everything between all of us."

Stan shook his head in utter confusion, "What between all of us? What the hell are you talking about?"

"He thinks all we want is to bone him, dumbass!" Eric shouted with frustration. Kyle only glanced to the fat boy.

"And don't we?" Kenny added, "I think Kyle's made it pretty clear he knows we all want him, some way or another." Said boy glanced between the discussion silently.

"This is wrong, Kenny," Stan continued, "Kyle deliberately drugged us, dragged us all here, wherever here fucking is, and expects us all to have sex with him?"

Kenny shrugged, "I've been in worse situations."

Stan's eyes creased at the blond. He turned to Eric, "And what about you? You seriously want to do this? You want to have Kyle take advantage of you in front of us?" The redhead slowly continued his circle.

Eric's expression remained hard as he spoke carefully, "I have a high level of respect for the dedication and planning this had to take. Especially behind all of our backs. This may not be how I imagined it might go, but Kyle's has done his research. From what I see, his observations seem to be correct."

"So you're going to let him take advantage of you like this? You're going to go through with this? You're going to watch as he takes the rest of us?"

"It's not like any of us have much of a choice at the moment." Eric tugged at his own soft restraints.

Kyle stared down at his best friend, now silent. The black hair on his head stuck up in a few places. Kyle wanted to calm them, straighten them out so he looked nice and slick again, but that wasn't part of his plan.

The boy soundlessly leaned forward, his warm breath the only precursor to the words, "You were always going to be first."

Stan's throat bobbed again, leading down to the free twitch of his dick below. Kyle smirked and nibbled at the ear, enjoying the hitching breath of denial. He was coming to. Right on schedule.

Kyle's lips traveled down to Stan's jaw, suckling the tender skin, hands gripping the bare shoulders on either side. Stan gasped still struggling against Kyle's advances. Kyle's breath returned to the ear, nose tickling the skin of his cheek. "Let it go, Stan. You are completely safe. I would never put you in danger."

The sincerity finally relaxed him, giving in to the desires of the moment. Kyle walked around the chair to sit on Stan's lap. His lips found Stan's eagerly, showing his friend all of his intent. Stan was hesitant at first, but soon returned the kiss with hidden desperate need. The kiss deepened every second, tongues dancing in a choreographed show. Kyle bucked his hips against Stan's stomach, jeans scratching at the delicate skin. Stan gave a breathy moan, his mouth falling open. Kyle took his bottom lip between his teeth and suckled it lightly.

He let go, panting as he gazed into Stan's waiting eyes. A hint of his earlier struggle remained. Kyle laid his forehead against the others, giving him one more kiss. The redhead slipped down, kissing and suckling skin on his way. Kyle's knees hit the floor and his hands rested on Stan's thighs. He took a deep breath, taking in the growing erection in front of him. He licked his lips and wrapped them around the head. Kyle's tongue played with the available skin, paying special attention to the small slit.

Stan gasped above him, hissing as he panted. He bit his lip as Kyle inched further down, soft tongue grazing over the bottom. Stan felt a shudder climb up his spine as Kyle's eyes rose to meet his. Damn he looked sexy with his cock in his mouth.

Kyle grinned internally before he began to bob his head over Stan. He kept a slow and steady rhythm to make sure his friend's senses were never overloaded. Stan wasn't much in the "eccentric" category.

Kyle's eyes shot back to Stan's hips as they pushed against the black binds. The boy wasn't going anywhere though. The redhead increased his speed, though only slightly, wrapping his hand around the base of Stan's penis to hold it in place. Stan wiggled in pleasure, hitched moans escaping here and there. Kyle worked his lips and tongue over the velvet skin of his best friend, examining the taste of precum.

The wooden chair creaked dangerously as Stan pulled harder against his ropes, jaw clenched as he climaxed into Kyle's waiting mouth. The sudden burst of odd salty taste caught Kyle off guard, scrunching his eyes together as he forced himself to swallow. Stan sat, looking ragged, as Kyle cleaned his shrinking cock. Once done, the ginger stood again, licking his own lips of any trace of flavor.

"Damn, Kyle, a little hard to believe your claim to be a virgin after that display."

Kyle remained silent, leaving Kenny's comment without response. Instead he leaned forward once more to gently stroke Stan's cheek. He brought their lips together for a single, lasting, love filled kiss.

Satisfied that Stan was content, the Jew turned to face Eric, eyes sharp with intent. Eric held his gaze, keeping his chin up. Kyle smirked, crossing his arms, "How's that plug feeling?" Kenny snickered and Eric's eyes narrowed. Kyle strolled closer, "You haven't said anything about it. Are you enjoying it? It was pretty easy to slip it in. You go frequently?"

"Fuck you, Jew."

Kyle's eyes darkened, "Not yet."

He spun to the right and attacked Kenny's lips with his own. Kenny hesitated in his shock, unprepared for the rough kiss. Kyle brought his legs to either side of the blond. He didn't sit, but he pressed himself against the other as much as the position would allow. His fingers dug into the blond hair, tugging it lightly. All Kenny could do was kiss back and hope it conveyed his own desire for the treatment Stan was given.

Kyle knew Kenny would appreciate any type of fellatio, but he needed excitement added in: teasing, raw passion, teetering over the edge of limits. Kenny needed someone who could be just as dirty as him.

The redhead broke the heated kisses, his lips sucking just below Kenny's earlobe. "Tell me what you want."

The blond's voice shook as he whispered back, "I want you to suck me... Fuck!" Kenny hissed as Kyle's teeth connected with his neck.

Kyle released the skin and ran his tongue hard over the hickey. He chose another spot and repeated the treatment.

"Like that?" he purred.

"You know what I mean."

Kyle smirked against his friend's skin. His nails scratched over Kenny's torso, lips following their path. Kyle deviated from the red lines and ran his tongue flat and slow over the blond's right nipple.

"Goddamn, Kyle," Kenny spilled out, shoulders pulling on his ropes.

The redhead suckled the nipple, nipping it before licking it again. He lifted his eyes back up, "There?"

"My dick, Kyle," Kenny answered impatiently.

"You mean this thing?" Kyle ghosted his fingers down, tickling the skin beside the others crotch, "What about it?"

"Fucking suck my dick, asshole," Kenny breathed, "Use that slutty mouth of yours and suck me dry."

Kyle gripped the cock at the base, leaving his lips hanging over the tip. His nose caught the scent of precum. "Hmmm... I'm not sure you deserve that yet." His hand dropped to his side, slipping into his pocket.

"Oooh, you are so getting revenge for this."

Kyle blinked, pressing a switch in his pocket. A hitch and frightened creak of the chair on his left sent a very satisfying spark through Kyle's gut. Just as predicted.

Just as Kenny's expression began to question his silence, Kyle engulfed his dick in his mouth, only stopping when his face pressed into Kenny's groin.

"Fuck!" The blond screeched, limbs straining against the soft restraints. Kyle held his position until need for air demanded he pull off. His gaze fell to the cock, liking the sight of such an organ dripping in his saliva.

"Do that again," Kenny ordered.

Kyle ignored him, instead he licked the cooling saliva off. Soon Kenny's cock was clean once more. Said boy had begun to shake under the torturous attentions. His eyes begged Kyle to finish him. The redhead gladly took Kenny back into his mouth. Only a moment of his silky tongue gave Kyle the signals he needed to pull up and jack Kenny to completion. The stream flew at the Jew's face, on his tongue, and slipped down to the chair between Kenny's legs.

Once Kenny was spent, Kyle cleaned him of cum as well, along with the chair. He stood, wiping his palms over his face to clean himself off. Some globs remained on his fingers. Making eye contact with Kenny, Kyle licked the cum off his fingers.

With those clean, Kyle leaned back into Kenny, cradling his face as he gave the blond his own slow, loving kiss.

"Let's go again. But untie me this time."

Kyle shook his head slowly, denying the request.

All eyes turned to Eric. His face was blushed and a thin sheen of sweat glowed on his skin. Eric swallowed, meeting Kyle's gaze stubbornly. The Jew made his way before the fat boy, fingers taking hold of the hair on the back of his head hard.

"Hello, Cartman."

"Dammit, get on with it, Kyle."

Kyle pursed his lips in mock pity, "Oh, are you not enjoying your special gift? I can change that real quick." The boy removed the controller from his pocket, showing the device arrogantly to his rival. A press of the button increased the toy's vibrations. Eric's breath shuddered, but his eyes remained on Kyle's.

The redhead smirked at his large friend. Now Eric, he was the kinky one. Despite his less than desirable past, Eric's sexual nature hadn't diminished. Only evolved. Simple stimulation wasn't enough. He needed a challenge. He needed someone to prove his worth. He needed it hard, rough, and dirty.

"Are you ready?"

Eric deepened his glare, trying to hide his deep breathing. Kyle tugged on the hair in his fist, raising the boy's chin, "Answer me, Fatass." He nodded lightly, eyes never leaving Kyle's. "Good." Kyle pressed his lips against Eric's, fist keeping his head in place. Eric attempted to dominate the redhead's mouth, but Kyle wasn't about to let that happen. His thumb pressed down once more, changing the toy's tempo. Eric's resolve crumbled into the pulsing vibrations.

Kyle claimed every crevice of Eric's mouth for himself with little resistance. Once finished with his exploration, Kyle shoved the remote between Eric's teeth, taking a small scarf from his back pocket and tied it around Eric's head. This wouldn't work if Eric could spit it out.

"You bite down, the dildo switches modes. There are seven. You are on three." Without another word, Kyle returned to his knees, Eric's dick and balls free for him to play with.

He started with his index finger, flicking a bead of precum off the head to taste it. Sweeter than the others. Must be his shitty diet.

But that wasn't the goal. The goal was a little further down. Kyle dove for the balls, pulling them forward and sucking them hard. A mix of whines and groans gave the Jew a pleasurable shiver. He continued to maul the sacks eagerly, enjoying the reactions he heard from above.

With his free hand, Kyle reached over his head to stroke the cock standing high. Another set of whines and struggles told Kyle Eric had bitten down again. He shouldn't last much longer.

The redhead worked his mouth and hand over Eric until he too came. His face scrunched a little as he felt some fall into his hair. One more reason to shower after all this.

Kyle fingered some of the cum out of his hair, his tongue licking it up, but knew plenty still remained. He hurried behind the chair, crouching down to Eric's ass and worked the still vibrating toy out. Eric sighed in relief. Kyle untied the scarf, allowing Eric to spit the device out. Finally, Kyle returned to clean the boy off and give him a personalized passionate kiss.

He had pleasured all three of his closest friends. His job was done.

Kyle said nothing as he exited the circle, pulled on the end of each rope and set his friends free.

"That's it?" Kenny questioned.

Kyle kept his eyes on his hands rolling the ropes back up, "That's it. You can go. The door is over there. Clothes are laying beside it."

Silence followed for several minutes as the boys stretched their limbs, broken only by Kyle's movements as he packaged everything up again.

"What?"

Kyle listened, paying no visible attention to his friends. "I know you two. As soon as I leave, you guys are going to fight over who gets to return the favor. I'm not letting that happen. So you two grab your clothes and leave first."

"What? So you can take him instead?" Eric challenged.

Stan snapped, "Kyle is my best friend! I would only do that if he wanted me to."

"After what he just did, you think he doesn't want all of us?" Kenny corrected. "He all but said, 'I want to fuck my three best friends.'"

Kyle placed the ropes inside a duffle bag, hiding many other objects inside.

"Wouldn't it be morally right," Eric emphasized, "to give Kyle the same treatment he gave us?"

Stan remained silent. Kyle zipped the duffle bag loudly and turned, "Excuse me, but I need to take care of the chairs and lock this place up."

One second passed before Kenny stood, pushed Kyle back, and pinned his shoulders to the wall. "You aren't going to do any of that. There is no fucking way you only wanted to get us off. Now tell me what you want, because I am going to fucking deliver."

"Kenny," Stan warned.

Eric snorted, standing, "Kenny is the least of Kyle's worries. I want payback for the fucking vibrator."

"No," Stan stood his ground, "I know how fucked your mind is, Cartman. I'm not letting you get near Kyle with that thing."

"I think that's Kyle's decision."

Kenny stared into the redhead's green eyes until he spoke. "Find a solution that suits you all. I will wait."

Kenny frowned, searching the eyes before him for answers. "What is this all about, Kyle?" he murmured.

"I told you. I'm solving everything between the four of us."

"What does that even mean?" Stan stepped beside Kenny. His eyes showed his hurt and confusion. A flash of guilt softened Kyle's neutral expression, despite expecting it.

"It's hard to explain. But tell me this. I found it important enough to bring you here and pleasure you all. Yet I am still wearing pants. You think any of this was about me?"

Kenny took a step back in thought. Stan stared at the floor while Eric gazed curiously at the redhead.

"That doesn't matter." Kenny stormed back, palms slamming on the wall on either side of Kyle's head. "Now it is about you. And I'm going to make sure you get the same thing you dished out."

"Kenny-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Stan," the blond's eyes bore intensely into the others. "I've made up my mind. I don't care why. I just want Kyle."

"Fight me, poor boy. I need revenge on his ass."

"Fuck off, Cartman. He's mine first."

Stan pushed his way in, "No, no. I need to talk to Kyle privately."

"You mean fuck him."

"Shut your fucking mouth, dipshit!" Stan yelled, blushing heavily.

"What's it going to be, Kyle?" Kenny teased, his nose dangerously close to the redhead's.

"I'm just one guy. I could only do one of you at a time. But there are three of you and one of me..."

Kenny smirked widely, "Such a fucking whore." The blond peeled Kyle from the wall, facing the other two, "We're going to have a foursome, boys. Courtesy of Kyle."

Eric grinned with lustful intent. Stan's eyes searched the floor for an answer. He looked back up at his best friend with questioning surrender, "Is this really what you want?"

Kyle nodded, taking note of how warm and soothing Kenny's hands were on his shoulders. Stan stood before Kyle, hesitant, but sure in his decision. The boy placed his palm on Kyle's cheek. The Jew watched with everlasting patience. Stan leaned in slowly. His breath caught in his throat as his lips grazed against the other's. Kyle reached forward to meet him. In seconds they're lips returned to their show for an encore.

Stan broke away after a moment. He bit down on Kyle's neck, prompting a gasp as the boy fell back into Kenny's chest. Fingers tilted Kyle's chin up and to the side. Stan lowered himself down, his fingers pulling on the jeans that still hung on those pale hips. Kenny took Kyle's lips into his own, keeping the boy occupied while his pants were removed. With those gone, and the reveal that Kyle hadn't been wearing underwear (which made his ability to hide his arousal even more admirable), the two stepped back to admire their new lover's physique.

"How are we going to do this?" Stan asked.

Kyle pointed to a corner of the room, "There's a mattress with blankets over there."

"Damn, Kyle, you planned for everything," Eric noted.

Kenny came back up behind him and lifted him into his arms bridal style. Kyle couldn't hide a small happy grin when the blond winked at him. Stan and Eric right behind, Kenny carried Kyle to the mattress, laying him down as gently as he could. Just as Kyle straightened himself out, the blond crawled over him, reaching for more kisses. Kyle, however, used his index finger to block Kenny's advancement.

"You need to share, Kenny."

"You heard the Jew, move over!" Eric plopped himself on the mattress, making the boys bounce a little. Kyle stretched for him, kissing his lips with the same eagerness he showed earlier. Eric returned them for a few seconds before taking his hair in his hand; a reversal of previous events. "I want your ass."

"I want his ass!" Kenny whined.

"He buttfucked me with a vibrating dildo!" Eric argued. "I get rights to his ass."

"We'll take turns," Stan mediated. "Cartman does have a point, Kyle did use the toy on him. He can have it first."

"Then I want his mouth." Stan nodded in agreement, although a little disappointed. "Does that sound okay to you?" Stan asked Kyle.

The redhead nodded and pointed to the wall beside the mattress, "Lube's there."

Eric smirked down at his Jewish rival, "Hands and knees."

Kyle flipped into the requested position, his ass facing Eric and legs spread far enough to free his muscles and keep his balance. Eric fell on him instantly, his tongue prodding Kyle's anus. Kyle gasped at the suddenness, a small moan trickling out his throat as Kenny positioned himself at Kyle's front, cock hard and ready to go. The redhead opened his mouth obediently, letting the blond enter easily.

He moaned against Kenny as Eric continued to take his ass with his tongue, prompting Kenny to push into Kyle's throat.

"Careful," Eric warned, "I want him to suffer a bit before he gets to cum."

Kenny nodded, pulling back to allow Kyle air. Eric drew away then, allowing Stan to find a place underneath the ginger.

He didn't have much to work with, but he could still play and work the boy from his place. While Kenny slowly fucked the redhead's mouth, Stan ghosted his fingertips over Kyle's torso. The touch tickled and burned the soft skin. Kyle twitched whenever Stan's fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

A shiver and a whine rewarded the cold wet finger prodding into Kyle's ass. The boy moaned against the blond as the finger pressed into his walls. Stan's mouth connected with Kyle's collar bone to suckle and kiss.

Eric pushed a second finger in, watching as Kyle's hole stretched obediently for him. The brunet took delight in this knowledge, contemplating the various other toys Kyle had come to own during his "preparations." Soon he pushed a third finger through. Kyle's grunts of effort between Kenny's thrusts and Stan's kisses made Eric's dick twitch in anticipation.

He pulled his fingers away and grabbed the vibrator. He generously applied lube to it, wanting to hear that ass squish with wetness. Eric could still feel his own ass open to the chill of the air. He wanted Kyle to feel the same way when he was done.

The moment Eric placed the toy to Kyle's anus, the boy bucked back eagerly. Kenny chuckled, gripped Kyle's curls, and tilted his head up so the boy would look into his eyes, "Does it feel good to be fucked with a dildo by Cartman? Tell me how it feels."

Kyle gasped as Eric pushed the dildo inside to the hilt. "It feels good," he breathed.

"How good?"

"Really good - ah!" Kyle almost lost his balance the moment the vibrations started. Luckily, Stan and Kenny kept him up on his hands and knees.

"Cartman!" Stan warned.

"He's fine," Eric slid his hand up comfortingly over Kyle's spine. "I'll bet he's done worse to himself."

Kenny grinned, tilting the head back again, "Is that true Kyle? How many other toys are in that bag of yours?"

"None in the bag."

"Mind me coming over for a sleepover soon?"

Stan punched the blond's knee, attracting his attention. "I'm not letting you have him on your own."

"Are you feeling left out, Stan? Come up here." Stan rolled out from under Kyle, looking to Kenny hesitantly, yet curiously. Eric changed the vibrators tempo as Kenny brought Stan closer, lips brushing together. Stan grew red as Kenny gazed into his eyes so passionately. The blond pressed their lips together. He received a similar response that Kyle had: initially hesitant, then a sudden burst of eagerness.

Eric slid his fingers around the hilt of the vibrator. His fingertips tingled with the bursts. He pulled it out two inches and slammed it back in, repeating the action in time to the vibrations. Kyle cried out in pleasure, his front falling to the blankets. The cry broke Kenny and Stan from their make out. The blond whispered into Stan's ear. The boy nodded and the two turned to the Jew.

Stan lifted Kyle back up, biting his lip at the flushed face of pleasure. The two taller boys lined their erections up to Kyle's mouth, side by side.

The boy sighed in anticipation as Eric pulled the toy out completely. His mouth returned to the dicks before him, licking them tiredly. He heard the brunet shift behind him and then hands on his hips. Kyle worked to get the heads of both cocks between his lips before Eric smacked into his ass. With each thrust, Kyle was pushed onto the others cocks, stretching his mouth to its limits.

It didn't take long for Kyle to climax, and Eric soon after. After climax, the redhead collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted. With Kyle and Eric on their sides, Kenny finished Stan off with his mouth, and to the other's surprise, Stan offered the same.

Kyle stayed awake long enough to hear his friends cuddling around him: Eric at his back, Stan at his front, and Kenny behind Stan.

Kyle grinned as he fell asleep. All according to plan.


End file.
